Given by the Heavens
by GrimmsSister
Summary: Neville is a poor, giving man with nothing left but what he carries with him. Even so, the stars watch him. Twisted Grimm Fairytale. NevilleLuna. Oneshot. T for poverty and character death not Neville or Luna .


**Title: **Given by the Heavens

**Original Grimm Story: **The Star Talers

**Pairing: **NevilleLuna

**Genres: **Romance; Fantasy

**Summary:** Neville is a poor, giving man with nothing left but what he carries with him. Even so, the stars watch him.

**Author's Note: **This is the first story in my self-given Grimm Fairytales Challenge. My mission: to recreate the Grimm stories I like with Harry Potter characters.

The original for this one is very short; I expanded it, and changed the ending a bit. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Neville Longbottom was the only son of a poor farmer and his wife. Raiders killed them when he was young, and he was taken to be raised by his grandmother. She taught him good morals, and life lessons.

Neville loved his Gran, but could only watch in anguish as she grew sick.

"Neville," Gran rasped out one night.

Neville, who had been waiting with her by her bed, answered immediately. "Yes Gran, do you need something? Anything?"

His grandmother gave a weak smile and shook her wrinkled head. "No, dear boy. I am dying, Neville."

"No, Gran don't say that!" Neville could feel tears well up in his eyes. He loved his Gran, and though it was selfish, he didn't want her to go.

"Don't cry for me Neville," his Gran spoke strictly.

Neville wiped his eyes and swallowed the bile in his throat. "Yes Gran."

"Neville, do you remember what I taught you, when you first came to live with me?" Gran asked, her voice faint.

"Always show kindness, even when no kindness has been given to you," Neville recited the rule that had been deeply engraved in his mind.

"Very good." Gran smiled. "I love you, my dear child."

"Gran!" Neville gasped out, but she was already gone.

With his grandmother dead, Neville could not make enough money to keep the house they had been living in. When they had both worked together, they could weave beautiful shirts and tapestries that would sell well enough to support them. Neville could not do the same by himself, and he did not want to.

When the tax collectors came, they took from him the house, and all of his belongings. Neville was thrown on the streets with nothing but his clothes and a small loaf of bread.

Neville left the village that had been his home and walked. He walked for miles, lost in the world. As it happened, he came across a child on the side of the rode. The child's ribs were showing, and he stared at Neville with sorrowful eyes.

"Dear sir, I am so hungry. Could you please share with me some of that bread?" The child begged.

Neville smiled at the poor child. "Of course. It is yours." He gave the entire loaf away, and walked off without waiting for thanks.

The sun was beginning to set then, and the air was growing colder. Neville wrapped his cloak closer around him, but did not stop walking.

He soon came upon a girl, no older than thirteen, who had no cloak and was shivering harshly. "Are you cold?" He asked her gently.

The girl glanced up at him. "Yes, sir, I am cold."

Neville took off his cloak, for he still had a jacket underneath, and gave it to the girl.

He continued on his way. Soon, he was met by an old man with a long white beard, but no jacket. Though the old man was trying to hide it, he had goose bumps on his arms from the chill.

"Would you take this, good sir?" Neville offered his jacket.

The old man looked surprised. "I cannot accept such kindness, for you would be cold as well, were I to take your jacket."

Neville shook his head. "I am young still, I shall survive this night cold. You need this, good sir, though you try to hide it."

Neville thrust the jacket in the old man's hand and left.

He continued on, almost reaching the woods beyond where he hoped to find shelter from the wind, when a small boy with no shirt approached him.

"I am cold, sir, could you perhaps, give me your shirt?" The boy asked, sniffling.

Neville took it off without hesitation. "Of course, little one. You may have it."

The boy ran off, grateful. Neville reached the woods and found shelter beneath a tree and sought out sleep.

While he dozed off, the stars above his gleamed brightly.

From the heavens, a song was played, echoing to all the stars. They joined together to help this kind boy who had given and asked for nothing in return.

Neville woke with a start, he looked around, trying to find what had awaken him, for it was still night.

"You are very kind," A soft voice drifted to him.

Neville stood and turned, ready to defend himself. Soon, though, his arms dropped. There before him was a breathtaking girl. She had hair the color of gold and deep blue eyes with a far off look.

"Who are you?" Neville asked, his throat dry.

The girl smiled at him. "My name is Luna."

"Luna? The moon," Neville stared in wonder at the girl.

Luna smiled mysteriously. "The stars have watched you. It is rare to find such a kind person, and so since you gave away everything, you are given anything."

"Anything?" Neville asked. "The stars will give me anything?"

Luna nodded. "Whatever it is, name it."

Neville looked down at the ground, then at the girl in front of him. His Gran's words came back to him. "I do not need anything. The greatest gift of all is to give. I do not need to be rewarded for that."

Luna's eyes focused for the first time. "Are you sure?"

Neville nodded. "I am."

"You are the first human to prove worthy," Luna said softly.

"Worthy of what?" Neville was confused. He had thought the girl would vanish.

"Of me," Luna declared. "I have never met someone so kind, and wise. If you will it, I will stay with you and be your wife."

Neville stared at the beautiful girl in shock. "Are you sure?" He asked, repeating her words from earlier.

Luna smiled, and reached to take the boy's, no the man's, hand. "I am."

Neville smiled back at her, for he would like nothing less. "Then be my wife, and I will be your husband." Then his face fell. "But I can not give you anything a wife deserves."

Now at this point, the old man that Neville had given his jacket to, decided to step out from behind one of the trees.

Neville spun as he heard the noise, making sure Luna was behind him.

The old man raised his arms, eyes twinkling. "Calm down, child. I mean neither of you harm. I was simply listening, an old habit of mine."

Neville frowned, he recognized the man by the jacket he was wearing, for it was his own not long before. "Good sir, do you need something?"

The old man smiled. "My name is Albus Dumbledore, not good sir."

Neville gasped, for he knew Albus Dumbledore was the king of the land. He knelt to the ground, Luna following his example only out of curiosity. "Forgive me, your majesty, I–"

The old king gestured for the two to stand. "No need to be sorry, my boy. You could not have known." He paused. "I am here to offer— nay, I am here to beg of you a favor."

Neville blinked. "Anything, your majesty."

"Call me Albus," The king said. "You are wise, my boy. Much more than I pride myself in being. I wish for you to become my advisor. You will live comfortably for the rest of your life, and your new wife of course could come too."

"You wish… me to be your advisor?" Neville gaped, though he know it was rude.

Albus nodded. "Yes, my boy. It would please me greatly."

Luna tugged on Neville's arm. He turned to her. She smiled at him, eyes glowing.

Neville turned back to Albus. "Your wish is my command, Albus."

And so, Neville and Luna came to live at the royal palace with King Albus. Neville preached his Gran's teachings to the king, and to the king's sons, and they were better for it.

Neville and Luna got married by the old king. Soon after, Luna had a child, a boy they named Auguste Frank Longbottom, after his Gran, Augusta, and his father.

Auguste was taught his great-grandmother's morals, and when Albus finally passed away, it was he who became the advisor of the new king and queen.

Neville and Luna lived a happy life together, or at least, as happy as any life can be. When it was their time, many many years later, they both lived on in the face of the moon, spending eternity in love.


End file.
